Percy Jackson the Chaotic Avenger
by Silverwolf323
Summary: Percy has been betrayed by his family but was taken in by chaos and given great power. But then he is recruited by the avengers as a new adventure begins. Stay tuned readers! I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm finally back with a story I adopted from Insanity of Anime. This story is actually a story I wrote myself a long time ago but I didn't have a fanfiction account so I had my sister post it for me on hers. Now I adopted it and am remaking it much better than it was the first time. Enjoy!**

**~ Silver**

I stared at the clear azure blue sky lazily from my spot atop the dull wooden building. It was a stereotypical dusty motel in some worn down little town on the far outskirts of Las Vegas. I had just completed my latest job for Chaos in the city, I had taken out a wealthy casino owner who had been cheating his customers and ruling over the city like a monarch. People were beginning to get hurt by his dictator-like ways so Chaos sent me to take care of him. Let's just say that he will no longer be a problem. I used my powers to erase that scum and his empire out of existence.

Now you may be wondering who I am, well my original name was Perseus, or Percy, Jackson. I used to be the mindless puppet of the Olympians but soon after I saved their pathetic lives for the second time they turned on me. My girlfriend cheated on me for a weakling son of Ares and all of my friends either abandoned or forgot about me. Now however I work for Chaos the creator of everything. I am his assistant and the general of his army. I also do assassination jobs for him to keep the piece all across the universe.

Most of my assassination jobs were unfortunately on Earth though so it was sometimes difficult to remain inconspicuous to the Olympians. But as you could probably guess being an assassin made me some powerful enemies. The most dangerous of which would be S.H.E.I.L.D. They were constantly attempting to hunt me down and capture me. Speaking of which I felt a disturbance in the air above me which, if I was to guess, was due to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier hovering above the old town dauntingly in camo mode. "Well I suppose I had better go say hello," I thought to myself with a wry smile.

"_Angel Form,"_ I whispered out-loud causing an instant reaction. I was surrounded in a pure golden light as my body began to change and one of my forms that had been given to me by Chaos activated. My eyes changed their color to a startling blue, the same color as the sky above me. Soon after, my raven black hair turned a golden blonde even more golden than that of Jason Grace. Then huge golden feathered wings sprung outward from my back and I was covered in golden armor with a stark **(AN: get it stark= Stark lol my jokes suck) **white cape adorned in pictures of golden lions and eagles.

I smiled at my angel form and summoned my sacred weapon in this form. The Spear of Revealing Light a.k.a. Angel Feather. It was an ornate unbreakable spear that was pure chaotic gold with a chaos silver tip. I smirked upward venomously at the helicarrier that had come out of camo mode the moment I had started to change knowing that there was a one eyed black cloaked man watching we on a screen from inside the helicarrier. I let out a chuckle as I flew upwards swiftly to the large bay windows of the helicarrier before summoning a dozen angel spikes. Angel spikes were long golden sharply pointed spikes about six inches long each and were very powerful. With my angel powers I could summon endless amounts of these terribly powerful spikes.

With a smirk at the dark skinned one eyed man who glared at me from inside the helicarrier I sent the spikes hurtling into the glass, shattering the bulletproof material like it was paper. I landed inside the carrier careful to avoid the broken glass on the floor as I approached the one and only Nick Fury. I looked up only to have two dozen guns and lasers pointed at me threateningly. I sighed disappointedly as I summoned many more angel spikes and sent them flying pinning everyone in the room to a wall around them.

"Well how are you doing Nicky," I smiled wryly at the eye patched man who glared at me with absolute loathing.

"I've been better Wolfclaw," he replied using my assassin alias.

I smiled maliciously once again, "You know Fury I like you, you're very persistent but this game of cat and mouse is getting really old don't you think." I expected him to give a snarky reply but he just gave me a victorious smile that confused me to no end.

"What's so funny Fury?" I questioned him with a raised eyebrow. That's when I smelled it. The smell of a storm that was about to break and a presence that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight. It was a presence that I had only ever felt around Zeus or his children. My newly blue eyes widened with realization as I glanced upon Fury's smug face again.

"Oh shi-," my swearing was interrupted by a huge metal hammer alight with lightning broke a hole through the side of the helicarrier and slamming into my side sending me flying out the other side of the floating ship. I fell to the ground unable to fly back up due to the golden wing the hammer had broken. I hit the ground painfully sending dust flying and creating a crater in the ground. I laid there staring up at that beautiful blue azure sky lazily with a smile upon my face.

I let out a barking laugh as I laid there admiring the sky from my own personal little crater. Of course all good things must come to an end as I was snapped out of my daze by the sounds of rocket boosters and loud thuds of falling people and one falling Hulk who had leaped out of the helicarrier to face me. I stood up a bit warily as I faced the six proclaimed earth's mightiest heroes. They were battle ready and looked perfectly happy to pound me in top dust at a moment's notice.

However the only response I offered in return was a devilish smile and laughing, "This is gonna' be fun," before I rushed them.


	2. I Hate Gods!

**Hello reader's ummmmm well as you know I've been away for **_**(clears throat nervously) **_**awhile… But hey now I'm back YAY! I am finally updating this story after a looooonnnggg time. So I hope you all enjoy it and please review **

**~Silver**

They were on me in an instant as they attacked me in perfect unison forcing me into a defensive position right away. I summoned my Heaven Shield, a dome of invincible see-through golden light, before they could even lay a finger on me effectively protecting me while I attempted to come up with some sort of game plan. I was interrupted in my musings by a loud banging on my Heaven Shield and my powers being drained more so than usual. I looked up from the ground to see a huge, green, hulking, well Hulk slamming his enormous fists against my Heaven Shield draining my powers holding up the shield greatly. I growled in frustration as I glared at the beast angrily before a smirk took control of my face because just as he was about to slam his giant green fits into my shield once more I released it and leaped into the air making the Hulk's own momentum act against him as he hurtled past me, making him accidentally body slam into the Black Widow causing her to be sent flying into an old wooden building leaving only five angry Avengers facing me.

I laughed victoriously before once again being interrupted by a large lightning covered hammer crashing into my chest. I slammed into the dusty motel I had slept in the night before sending it crashing to the ground on top of me. Luckily I was the only tenant last night and the owners were out for the afternoon. I groaned as the thunder god summoned his hammer back to him and stood grandly over his cape flapping in the wid. "You are facing the god of thunder give up now vill- oomph!" I interrupted him by standing while he was busy grandstanding and slamming Angel Feather like a baseball bat into his head sending him high into the sky before he came hurtling straight into the crater he crashed me into moments before.

"I hate gods," I growled before turning to the rather patriotic looking man carrying only a shield.

"So, your Captain America right?" I asked him a coy smile on my face.

"Yes, why?" he responded suspiciously.

I let a dark chuckle escape my lips before responding to his question with my own, "Oh nothing really, I just heard that you're a strong believer in justice, right?"

"Yes, I am," he said never letting his guard down.

I released a loud humorless laugh, "Let me let you in on a little secret Cap'," I told him poising Angel Feather to strike, "In this universe there's no such thing as justice," before I rushed him.

Angel Feather let out a loud _clang _as it met Captain Americas shield at full force. We both leaped back as we each prepared out attacks. Then I heard a strange sound, the sound of crying. I looked to my left to where the sound was emanating from to see a little girl sobbing on the front porch of a small wooden home. She has golden blonde hair that was darkened by the large amount of dust floating in the air. But what truly stopped me in my tracks were her eyes, striking green eyes to be exact, green like new leaves in the spring time. Much to the confusion of the Avengers who had surrounded me in my little stare down I walked towards her. Thor, recently arisen from the crater, attempted to stop me thinking I would hurt the child but I merely waved my hand and shot a tendril of light to tie him up.

"What is wrong child," I asked in a calm voice I had not used in many years.

"P-please don't hurt me," she whispered quivering in fear, it was only then that I had noticed the gash on her leg, probably from a large shard of glass from the motel I slammed into.

"I wouldn't hurt you, now please let me see your leg," I said in attempt to comfort her.

She tried to crawl away but I grabbed onto her arm firmly before placing my hand over her wound and releasing a beautiful white light that wrapped itself around the wound for a few moments before fading revealing healed skin in its place.

"See," I said using the first genuine smile I had in years, "I'm not that bad."

She stared up at me in wonder before a smile erupted across her face and she timidly thanked me.

"Now," I sighed slowly standing up, "You should get inside to your parents," before turning towards the Avengers to continue our fight.

I was about to launch an attack on a man holding a bow and arrow before I felt a tug on my leg and looked back to see a smirk on the little girls face.

"Oh Percy you always were such a good guy," she laughed almost menacingly as realization struck me.

I was instantly in attack mode as I leaped back from the girl sending her sprawling backwards as I delivered a swift kick to her chest.

"Hey what the hell's your problem?" Iron Man asked standing in front of her protectively as she stood shakily.

"She's not some little girl you fool," I screamed at him as she began to glow behind him.

She released a bright light before a beautiful woman replaced the little girl, "Aphrodite," I growled venomously, "What are you doing here."


End file.
